


No Immunity

by tielan



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Vignette, Women Seen As Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams of a girl who can beat him up, of a pretty girl with blue eyes and black hair, whose expression is both amused and pitying as he runs along the ground, unable to fly, unable to soar with her and the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Immunity

**Author's Note:**

> One of the results from my character/pairing-and-prompt requests over on LJ.

He dreams of a girl who can beat him up, of a pretty girl with blue eyes and black hair, whose expression is both amused and pitying as he runs along the ground, unable to fly, unable to soar with her and the others.

A child has dreams of flying, of superpowers and flight, of fighting the bad guys and triumphing over evil. But this child who is him, cloaked in black and with the knowledge of his adult self, knows that there is no end to the evil, no true triumph over the darkness of human nature. He embodies that darkness in his clothing and his mindset, in his _modus operandi_ and his thoughts, there is no escape from who he is and what has made him.

But the girl shyly flirts with him, devoid of the self-consciousness of her adult self. He does notice, he just chooses not to comment. And she’s _not_ his girlfriend, whether child or adult. A ‘girlfriend’ suggests that she’s just a pretty ornament on the arm of a man.

This girl is and will be a woman whose personal strength cannot be measured, whose intelligence is formidable, and whose laugh will make men forget their sophisticated cool.

And he is no more immune to her attraction as a boy than he is as a man.


End file.
